Inmortal Beloved
by Kary-chan
Summary: Ven y liberame de este hechizo olvidado a traves de los siglos"


**Dedicatoria**

**Este fic lo dedico a todas y todos los piscianos que, como yo, nacieron en un mes tan hermoso y mágico... se dice que los piscianos estamos enamorados del amor... encadenados al mundo místico... y eternamente condenados a vivir en un mundo de sueños y fantasías... a mi personalmente no me desagrada eso... por que después de todo... es bonito vivir en un mundo así... ¿que seria de la vida sin la imaginación y las ilusiones? Y sobre todo... si no fuera así... esta historia jamás hubiera nacido...**

**Indicaciones: **_"bla bla" _ palabras dichas y/o pensadas en francés.

**Advertencia: **yo no se ni pizca de francés... si al caso sabré decir oui y merci... pero de ahí en mas nada... por lo tanto si usted sabe este idioma y nota que me equivoque por favor sea bueno y hágase de la vista gorda.. O si no, envíeme un mail corrigiéndome... pero no me queme con el review delante de medio mundo otaku xD.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**INMORTAL BELOVED **

_Por Kary-chan_

"_Amo tus instantes y lo eterno; te amo en tu cielo y tu infierno, y amo lo que amas... yo te amo ... te amo y si pudiera no amarte, sé que te amaría aun lo mismo ... por que para amarte yo he nacido" _

_Axel Fernando, Amo_

La fresca brisa tan característica del mes de marzo, cuando ya el crudo invierno esta siendo opacado por la cálida primavera, sacudió el fino cabello castaño del chico, que observaba con interés el paisaje que se le había presentando conforme avanzaba en su coche hacia el lugar especificado en la invitación que había recibido una semana antes, seguía teniendo sus dudas de que aquel en verdad fuera el lugar, pero cuando volvió a mirar el papel marrón que estaba entre sus dedos comprobó que no se había equivocado de dirección... aquella vieja y lujosa mansión era el lugar destinado.

** Flash back **

Había llegado justo a principios del mes a la Ciudad Luz para vacacionar, para despejar la mente... por suerte su familia siempre había tenido una pequeña y modesta casa en París por lo que el alojamiento no era problema alguno. Había sido esa mañana, después de desayunar cuando se topo con la extraña invitación. El papel así como la caligrafía rememoraba al antiguo París, pensó el joven castaño mientras volvía a mirar el sobre para comprobar el remitente... absolutamente nadie... estaba en blanco... tocó con las yemas de su dedos su propio nombre escrito en una hermosa letra escarlata que contrastaba a la perfección con el color beige apagado del sobre.

Al instante de pasar sus dedos sobre su nombre sintió una especie de ráfaga fría que le envolvió por completo..._ "Venez à moi"_ escucho una seductora voz que lo llamo en un perfecto francés... por unos segundos fue como si se hubiera quedado en otro mundo pues no escucho cuando la mucama lo llamaba para saber si debía retirar ya los restos del desayuno.

Miró sorprendido a la pobre chica que ahora lo miraba entre enojada y asustada como si ella tuviera una explicación a la voz que había escuchado... estuvo demasiado tentado a preguntar si ella había dicho algo, pero era absurdo e innecesario, la voz que había llegado a calarle hasta los huesos había sido la de un hombre... y dudaba que aquella chiquilla fuera capaz de imitar una voz tan atractiva como la que había pasado por sus oídos.

¿Ya puedo retirar esto _monsieur_ Maxwell?- repitió la mucama con un aire de impaciencia y con justa razón, esa era ya la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo al jovencito sin que éste le hiciera caso alguno.

Sí... sí Lena… puedes hacerlo- le dijo con un movimiento de mano desenfadado mientras se levantaba, no podía apartar la mirada de las letras escarlatas que tanto llamaban su atención, comenzó a leer la carta que venia en el interior del sobre y que al igual que este era de caligrafía muy cuidada.

"Tiene el honor- comenzó a leer –de ser invitado a la mansión _D´Lumiere_... este sábado... 22.00 hrs."...- para el joven Maxwell aquella invitación además de rara resultaba inesperada, nadie sabia que él se encontraba en París, y que le llegara semejante invitación resultaba demasiado sospechoso.

Más si se ponía a analizarlo, aquella invitación venia dirigida al _monsieur _Maxwell, su padre... se llevo la mano a los labios analizando la situación... pero dado que su padre no se encontraba en esos momentos el pasaba a ser el señor de la casa, seria grosero no ir... pero ¿que tal si su padre lo retaba por ir a un evento social que no le correspondía?..._ "Venez à moi", _de nueva cuenta esas palabras envolvieron su ser, esta vez pronunciadas más lentamente.

Sí, había algo... algo lo llamaba al lugar que indicaba ese papel – ¡Que diablos!... iré- dijo mientras se detenía frente al espejo y se acomodaba el flequillo que caía graciosamente sobre sus ojos, unos ojos de un hermoso y raro color amatista, y hacia un lado el largo cabello que ahora llevaba recogido en una trenza hacia su espalda.

Justo al anochecer había salido debidamente engalanado con su frac negro. Odiaba ese tipo de etiqueta pero era necesaria para esa noche pues no había que ser precisamente un genio para saber que si aquella fiesta era en una mansión debía de ir vestido apropiadamente. Subió a su Ferrari (el único lujo que se permitía tener pues adoraba la velocidad tanto como adoraba aquel coche), el lugar al que iba estaba algo lejos.

Poso sus manos sobre el volante y suspiro mientras volvía a pensar en todo aquello, era más bien su naturaleza curiosa e impulsiva la que le pedía a gritos que fuera a aquel lugar, que descubriera el por que sentía aquella desesperación al mirar tan solo aquel insignificante papel... que no era tan insignificante después de todo por la manera en que lograba captar su atención... y su desesperación.

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el hermoso carro plateado que manejaba el chico, pronto la ciudad estuvo fuera de su vista... aquella mansión estaba demasiado retirada de la ciudad para su gusto, pero una vez más... la curiosidad era más fuerte que el propio sentido común.

** Fin de flash back**

La mansión se erguía majestuosa rodeada de amplios jardines, se detuvo frente a la enorme reja de hierro forjado en intrincados y elegantes diseños al más puro estilo barroco para pedir acceso, pero en cuanto salio del auto, las enormes y pesadas puertas se abrieron. Sin darle importancia, volvió a subir al auto para entrar a los amplios terrenos de la mansión que le daba una silenciosa bienvenida, conforme se acercaba podía escuchar el sonido inconfundible de una orquesta tocar, más no veía signos de que alguna otra persona se encontrara ahí... no había otro coche más que el suyo a la entrada.

Camino despacio hacia la gran puerta de madera de caoba que se alzaba imponente frente a él, más apenas había levantado la mano para tocar ésta se abrió por si sola... dio un paso atrás... no... era ilógico todo aquello. Una dulce música de piano llego hasta sus oídos, una melodía deliciosa y dulce, era como si unas manos lo empujaran hacia dentro obligándolo a caminar aún cuando no se lo había pedido a sus piernas hacerlo. En cuanto entro a la mansión la puerta se cerro tras él, pero no hubo ni el más mínimo ruido que indicara esa acción, solo la música inundaba sus oídos, mezclada con esa voz que recitaba lo mismo una y otra vez _ "Venez à moi librement je de ce charme, oublié par le passage des siècles" _

Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo al pisar el frió mármol... la música se hacia más intensa conforme avanzaba... pero seguía sin ver ni escuchar el más mínimo movimiento que le indicara que había más gente en esa fiesta o inclusive en la mansión. Cuando llego al salón de baile guiado por la propia música que en ningún momento se había detenido, se encontró con cientos de personas que vestían precisamente como del siglo XV, las mujeres con esos vaporosos vestidos... y esa extraña pero a la vez elegante ropa demasiado adornada los hombres, justo como era la moda por el tiempo de la Revolución Francesa. Pero había algo raro en aquellas personas... bailaban tan ajenos a todo… el chico de ojos amatista incluso creyó que bailaban aquel hermoso vals tocado por un piano acompañado de violines que no veía en aquella gran habitación, ajenos a su propia pareja... parecían fantasmales bailarines.

De pronto se sintió demasiado ajeno a aquella fiesta... no recordaba haber leído nada acerca de que fuera una fiesta de disfraces o temática referente al viejo París... tal vez por haber leído tan rápido la invitación o tal vez por que su francés no era muy bueno después de todo y lo había pasado por alto.

"_Venez avec moi" _volvió a escuchar... y sus pies comenzaron de nueva cuenta a moverse, buscando el piano del cual provenía aquel bello vals... trato de no molestar a los danzantes pero estos ni parecieron darse cuenta de su llegada, subió las grandes escaleras... la voz… el piano... sonidos tan penetrantes en su alma lo guiaban por un camino invisible, parecía que alguien lo guiara precisamente ahí, unas altas y delgadas puertas dobles adornadas por un bello cristal aparecieron pronto frente a él. Sintió de nuevo la fresca brisa tocar su cara. Camino deteniéndose al ver un bello y negro piano colocado justo afuera de aquel balcón adornado con unos bellos rosales. Y frente al piano, un joven que tocaba majestuosamente con los ojos cerrados, su cabello se movía rebelde al propio ritmo que seguía el joven mientras tocaba y sus morenas y delicadas manos se deslizaban a veces con delicadeza otras con fuerza sobre las teclas blancas y negras...

Duo quiso caminar otro poco hasta quedar más cerca del extraño pianista que abrió lo ojos de repente, mirándolo con detenimiento con esos ojos de color azul-cobalto, el joven invitado sintió que su propio cuerpo se paralizaba al sentir la mirada de esos ojos posarse sobre él, obligándolo a quedarse donde estaba al sentirse incapaz de dar un paso mas. El chico ojiazul dejo de tocar más no dejo de mirarlo con esos penetrantes ojos, se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia el chico de cabello largo que admiraba cada detalle del traje del pianista. La chaqueta de un azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos adornada con brocados en dorado, el pantalón corto casi pegado al cuerpo y una llamativa pero no por eso menos hermosa pechera y como remate final un zarcillo colgando de su oreja izquierda. Todo aquello era sin duda a usanza de la antigua moda parisiense.

Fue cuando un poco del encanto de la atmósfera desapareció, sin duda porque la música del piano había cesado de tocar y pudo notar que, aunque cuando él entro al balcón sus pasos habían resonado en el suelo los del joven no lo hacían. Era como si solo se deslizara sobre las frías baldosas del suelo.

El pianista recién conocido y, a la vez desconocido pues no sabia su nombre, se detuvo al quedar a unos pasos de él, sonrió de manera atractiva mientras decía en un perfecto francés con voz suave –_Bienvenido... estaba esperando por ti mon amour._- colocando al frente su mano, ofreciéndosela para que la tomara. El joven de ojos amatista no dejaba de ver la cara del pianista, toda esa situación era extraña... debía salir de ese sueño, por que estaba seguro que una criatura tan bella y sensual sólo podía existir en sueños. Sin saber cuando, noto que su propia mano se había unido a la del pianista y que éste se había acercado aún más a él tomándolo por la cintura. Y de pronto, como si de verdad todo aquello se tratara de un sueño, las puertas de cristal se cerraron y una hermosa canción comenzó a sonar de nuevo proviniendo de ningún lado pero a la vez inundando cada rincón del aire.

Y el pianista comenzó a llevarlo al ritmo del vals, que era dulce pero a la vez fuerte -_Mon amour_... _he esperado décadas por volverte a ver...-_le susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo.

Aquellas palabras alertaron a Duo -_¿Décadas?_- dijo tratando de poner el mejor acento francés que podía –_perdone... pero no le entiendo...- _

El desconocido anfitrión solo rió mientras tomaba la barbilla del muchacho – _Tienes un encantador acento...-_ rió de una manera que el muchacho de larga cabellera nunca había escuchado... tan especial, tan fuera de este mundo... su piel sufrió de escalofríos con solo escuchar aquella hermosa risa -_y no hay nada que entender mon petit ange... solo déjame disfrutar..-_ dijo sin dejar de bailar y delineando con su dedo la silueta de los labios del joven que ahora lo miraba –_que ya has vuelto a mi... Duo...-_ y sus labios buscaron los suyos, sellándolos ante la mirada sorprendida del chico de ojos violeta que no se esperaba el beso... ni mucho menos que un desconocido supiera su nombre. Más sin embargo el beso era cálido y lo comenzaba a llenar de una rara sensación, como si algo le estuviera recorriendo el interior de su cuerpo, cerro los ojos... no era una sensación desagradable sentir los labios de ese chico sobre los suyos... ni tampoco que su mano sujetara su nuca entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello. No... extrañamente nada de eso era desagradable.

** Flash back **

-¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho?- pregunto el joven ojiazul que ahora miraba la eternidad del cielo nocturno a través de su ventana.

Si- le contesto una voz serena y calmada -he conseguido que tengas un descanso algún día.- la figura salia de las sombras acercándose al joven mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. -aunque tenga que morir dos veces... será por tu salvación… Mi amado Heero-

¡No es justo... no es justo que me dejes una eternidad sin ti!- le contesto evidenciando con su voz lo angustiado que se encontraba.

Así obtendrás la paz... cuando nos volvamos a ver...-

¡Ese es un hechizo del demonio!- inquirió apartándolo a un lado, la angustia también estaba mezclada con el enojo.

¿Y acaso no le vendiste ya tu alma, Heero?- preguntó el joven que lo miraba, sus hermosos ojos violeta se llenaron de lagrimas –-¿acaso no es lo que hiciste al obtener esa inmortalidad de la que te jactas?...- las palabras del joven, que ahora lo miraba arrepentido, realmente le habían dolido en el alma.

No soportare perderte dos veces...-

Pero al menos, la segunda vez tendremos la seguridad completa de que estaremos juntos en la eternidad. En una eternidad de paz y no llena de este miedo... si Heero... tengo miedo... yo moriré... te perderé... y tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver... pues tú serás un alma inmortal vagando silenciosa por la tierra. Como hasta ahora lo has hecho... por eso yo hice ese pacto de amor y de muerte...-

Lo hiciste sin consultármelo...-

El chico solo sonrió - Sabia que me dirías que no. Que me ofrecieras esa tu inmortalidad tan preciada. Que me ofrecerías vivir los dos eternamente... pero yo no quiero eso. – Suspiro por un momento, parecía cansado o tal vez triste por la conversación que habían tenido durante toda la noche, más sin embargo continuo hablando, era necesario -por que he visto en tus ojos lo cansado que te resulta a veces el seguir viviendo... y creéme Heero... yo no querría eso...-

¿Crees que yo te quiero perder dos veces?- dijo mientras le tomaba por los hombros. -¿crees que me gustará no vivir de nuestro amor?… ¿quedarme solo con los malditos recuerdos?... ¿crees que me gusta eso? Ver como el mundo pasa... ¿como la gente se olvida y solo me quedan los recuerdos?-

El joven endureció aun más la mirada, si eso era posible – ¿Lo ves?.. Tú mismo estas cansado de vivir eternamente... yo solo lo hice por que...- pero sus labios fueron sellados por el dedo índice de Heero y después por los labios de este.

No digas... no digas nada más... – dijo con el temor inundando toda su voz. El amanecer se acercaba... lo perdía. En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran él moriría. Cerró las cortinas dejando en total oscuridad esa habitación, lo abrazó con fuerza acostándose ambos en la cama.

Eran sus últimos minutos... ¿valía la pena pelear...? ¿Valía la pena gastar ese precioso tiempo en peleas para cambiar algo que, claramente era imposible cambiar? No... Lo mejor era disfrutar, beberse hasta el último segundo del tiempo que tenían contado.

El chico recostó su cabeza en las piernas del ojiazul mientras este acariciaba el largo y sedoso cabello castaño. El chico levanto su cabeza para mirarlo por unos segundos, su sonrisa era tan calma. No tenía miedo a la muerte… pues moría para renacer de nuevo... moría por su amor... Se acerco a él besándolo, y de nuevo se recostó, pero esta vez utilizando el pecho de Heero para recargar su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos mientras recitaba unas palabras con voz pausada, sin ninguna prisa: "_il entoure cette âme dans les bras du destin... de sorte qu'il casse le charme cruel..." _y con esa sonrisa calma en su rostro dio un ultimo suspiro.

El otro chico solo tenia la mirada perdida al frente, solo esperaba a que la muerte volviera a arrancarle de sus brazos a un ser amado de nuevo. Como tantas veces ya lo había hecho. Muerte traicionera que se burlaba de él... que se vengaba por el hecho de que jamás tomaría su alma. Rió por la ironía que esa situación representaba ante su pensamiento... el pequeño que yacía en sus brazos iba a morir para que así fuera... todo era una maldita broma de la muerte.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cuerpo de su amado desfallecer en sus propios brazos. Miró hacia su derecha donde sobre la cama yacía el libro donde estaba ese estúpido hechizo, dejo con delicadeza el cuerpo sobre la cama; miró el libro por unos segundos, después lo tomó y lo partió en dos, mientras dos pequeños riachuelos rojos rodaban por sus mejillas. Él mismo había conducido a la muerte a ese joven. Sabía que lo estaba condenando desde que se enamoró de el y lo eligió para estar a su lado. Más nunca imagino que el chico escogería su propio camino… "El de salvarme" dijo con una sonrisa irónica... salvarlo... pero al mismo tiempo lo hundía en su propia culpa y soledad.

Permaneció oculto entre las sombras hasta que alguien se encargo del cuerpo del chico que tanto amo. Solo quedaba esperar... esperar las siete centurias indicadas...

Se refugio en esa antigua propiedad suya y que jamás había vuelto a utilizar, hasta ahora, la mansión D´Lumiere. Escondiéndose, saciando su sed de saber más acerca de los hechizos y maldiciones.

Y aquella gran mansión se fue impregnando del poder de Heero, que crecía conforme los lustros pasaban. Se fue llenando de las ilusiones que su propio poder provocaba... ilusiones de los recuerdos que vivían en su memoria y que ahora parecían vivir en esa casa. Recuerdos de fiestas, de bailes... de murmullos. De sus canciones favoritas, de su risa... pero nunca de su figura... no... eso no le volvería a pertenecer hasta que acabara el tiempo del hechizo.

No dejo un solo día de culparse. Si tan solo nunca lo hubiera amado... e irónicamente... no dejo un solo día de amarle.

** Fin del flash back **

El chico de ojos amatista solo miraba al sujeto que lo llevaba en ese vals que parecía eterno y a la vez tan efímero "Que has vuelto a mi" esas palabras aún seguían flotando en su mente sin tomar sentido alguno.

El hermoso y tranquilo vals continuaba lento más pronto comenzó a tomar fuerza, el baile se volvió más intenso y más rápido. Una extraña pieza musical, pues tan pronto como se había vuelto rápida de nuevo volvía a ser lenta.

_-¿No estas feliz?-_ murmuró el chico que lo llevaba en el baile –_Encontré una solución... ya no te perderé jamás, no en esta vida.-_ susurro a su oreja, con su mano quito delicadamente parte del cabello que tapaba el cuello del chico trenzado hundiendo su rostro en el, aspirando el fresco y dulce aroma que emanaba del menudo cuerpo del chico.

Algo le inundaba los sentidos... algo lo embriagaba por completo... su corazón latía demasiado rápido sin saber el porque. Sentía el aliento calido y húmedo del chico justo en su cuello. Su cuerpo pedía porque esos labios tocaran su piel... y su deseo fue cumplido. La música volvió a tomar fuerza evidenciando el clímax de la pieza mientras un hilillo de sangre escurría por los labios del pianista, y el chico de ojos amatista cayó en sus brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo y alma se iban rindiendo a él. Fue todo lo que sintió... ese extraño sopor le hizo evitar pensar en el dolor que sentía en la parte izquierda de su cuello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despertó en un cuarto que le era totalmente ajeno, altas paredes, altas ventanas con exquisitos vitrales, una cama de dosel con sabanas elegantes, totalmente desconocido y a la vez tan familiar.

Negó con la cabeza, tal vez se le hacia familiar por todo el tiempo que había pasado en la Ciudad Luz, se quiso parar, más en cuanto hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama su extraño anfitrión hizo gala de presencia en la recamara, subiendo a la cama en un ademán que imitaba a un felino.

Despertaste, mon amour- le dijo alargando su mano para tocar su mejilla, el chico casi instintivamente se llevo su mano al cuello, que era lo último que recordaba haber sentido

U...usted...- y le miro a los ojos, y de esos ojos surgió un recuerdo, un murmullo de un nombre ya olvidado salio de sus labios –Heero-

Heero sonrió al ver que su siempre amado recordaba al menos su nombre, se trepo en su cuerpo obligando al chico trenzado a acostarse de nuevo, mientras ese encuentro de miradas no se rompía. – Si... tu Heero, mi querido Duo- le susurró acariciando su mejilla y acercándose para besarlo, más el chico cerró los ojos en un impulso de su cuerpo, quería evitar el dolor que había sentido después de sentir los labios de Heero tocar su cuello.

No… no temas- le tranquilizo el ojiazul –no lo volveré a hacer...- dijo recorriendo con su dedo índice parte del cuello, provocándole un extraño estremecimiento al de ojos amatista -solo tenemos que dar termino a este agridulce hechizo... solo eso- y tomo sus labios que los beso con pasión, bebiéndoselos por tantos años, siglos que solo se paso recordando el tiempo que esos labios fueron suyos, y que ahora volvía a tener… Volvían a ser suyos.

La atmósfera de esa habitación cambio de inmediato, de nuevo el sonido del piano, Duo reconoció la pieza que se tocaba... una sonata... una sonata que desde siempre le había gustado. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano del ojiazul meterse diestra dentro del pantalón y ropa interior tomando su miembro, dándole un suave masaje. Un gemido, seguido de otro... era totalmente ilógico, ¡inconcebible! Que él... él se estuviera dejando tocar así sin más... sin poner resistencia alguna, incluso hasta entregándole una facilidad que no debería; más sentía que por mucho que quisiera negarse no podría hacerlo. Así que mejor dejarse llevar en lugar de luchar contra la corriente.

Dejarse llevar por la melodía... por el ambiente, por las caricias y besos que ansiosos recorrían su cuerpo, desnudándolo lentamente, no había prisas... ninguna.

Podía sentir cada latido que daba su corazón agitado por las apasionantes caricias... las delicadas manos del ojiazul recorrían su espalda ahora desnuda. Su boca recorría un camino desde su hombro hasta el cuello... y el solo dejaba escapar esos pequeños y profundos suspiros y gemidos.

Lo cierto fue que no se dio cuenta de cuando el otro chico se había despojado de su ropa, pero no le importo, estaba absorto mirando la inusual belleza de ese chico. Parecía que pese a sus clases de arte nunca hubiera visto un cuerpo desnudo, aunque en parte era verdad, nunca había visto un cuerpo como ese, tan hermoso... tan fuerte pero a la vez delicado. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, tan parecido a esa sonata que ahora inundaba sus oídos junto a sus propios gemidos y los del pianista llamado Heero.

Sus manos levantadas sobre la cabeza, sujetando fuertemente a las de Heero quien comía a besos sus labios, su cuello, su pecho que se agitaba por el momento. Sus miembros rozándose y estimulándose tal vez intencional tal vez no, mutuamente.

Sus cuerpos ya mojados, pegados el uno cerca del otro... su aroma... su voz... todo... Todo era exactamente igual a antaño... solo un poco más... solo un poco más y todo estaría listo... el hechizo habría finalizado pero a la vez comenzado.

Vio como echaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, pero una vez más no chisto. Una vez más su cuerpo dio esa ilógica facilidad de entrega, y su cuerpo sintió un tibio intruso entrar en el. Las fuertes manos del ojiazul tomaron su espalda levantándolo, quedando sentado sobre él, de nuevo la parte intensa y fuerte de la canción que resonaba como un fantasmal acompañante a esa noche llego, y sus entradas y salidas, su movimiento de cadera se unieron a la pieza... a la dulce e intensa melodía. La mano del pianista tomo su miembro estimulándolo, uniéndose al perfecto ritmo de los dos cuerpos.

Su cuerpo lo sentía tan ajeno a él, pero al a vez tan suyo... tan de él... sin saber porque sabia que su cuerpo le perteneció, le pertenecía y le pertenecería sólo al chico que ahora se movía dentro de él, con ese penetrante ritmo de la música acompañando sus embestidas. La música ceso, pero el movimiento conjunto de sus cuerpo no... el silencio fue roto por el grito de placer del de ojos amatista cuando su cuerpo llego al limite expulsando el tibio y espeso liquido llenando su vientre y el de Heero de este... a su vez, Heero también lleno a la par el aire con un gemido.

El cuerpo agitado, sudoroso y satisfecho del chico trenzado cayó en la cama, en las suaves y tersas sabanas blancas, cerrando los ojos, recuperando los sentidos ante ese extraño ambiente... Heero salio de él, pero no se quito de encima suyo.

Fue cuando noto un tibio líquido llenar su boca, un liquido con un extraño sabor metálico. "_Librement je de ce charme, oublié par le passage des siècles." _Abrió los ojos encontrándose con que la muñeca de Heero estaba encima de su boca, de esta caía un pequeño hilo rojo... mientras el chico le miraba apacible susurrando esas palabras en francés... "Libérame de este hechizo, olvidado al pasar de los siglos..."

_"Libérame y seré tuyo para siempre... así como tú, fuiste mío"_- recitó finalmente. Duo abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de hallarse bebiendo de la sangre del chico, ante la sorpresa de que este no parecía importarle haberse hecho una herida en plena muñeca. Aparto la mano para colocar su boca y besarle, fundiendo el dulce sabor de Duo con el de su propia sangre.

El cruel hechizo ha desaparecido...- murmuró Heero al soltar sus labios... quiso contestarle algo... hablarle... pero nada salio de sus labios... de nuevo se hundió... entregándole a él, alma... cuerpo... todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se paro de inmediato al abrir los ojos, el frío sudor empapaba su cuerpo y su pijama. La fría mañana ya había llegado y el sol temeroso entraba por su ventana, apretó las sabanas con fuerza "¿Un sueño?" pensó. No... eso había sido demasiado real. Aún podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca... el sabor de él... las caricias quemándole la piel... no podía ser un sueño. ¡Se negaba a creerlo!

Se levanto de la cama, para cambiarse e ir de nuevo a esa mansión, pero justo en eso estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta – Mounsier Maxwell, su padre quiere que baje... – explicó la mucama cuando entro.

Si... en un momento bajo, Lena...- le dió como respuesta el chico, cerrando las puertas. Su corazón latía fuertemente, su mente buscaba una respuesta... algo... algo que le indicara lo que su corazón le decía "No fue un sueño".

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hecho hacia atrás la trenza, y se detuvo en seco cuando llego hasta sus oídos la sonata. Aquella sonata... Casi voló el tramo que faltaba para llegar al pequeño salón donde estaba el piano, pues corría todo lo que podía; entro bruscamente, sin siquiera tocar.

"_Por ti, moriré dos veces..."_

"_No lo soportaría, no soportaría tenerte y perderte de nuevo"..._ y no lo hice... cambié el hechizo... sólo para estar contigo... Su cuerpo se erizó al sentir que él entraba a ese cuarto, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la violeta mirada posarse sobre él.

¡Ah hijo!... Déjame presentarte al señor Heero Yuy el...- pero él ya no escucho a su padre cuando vio que el pianista ojiazul se levantaba dejando de tocar, sonriéndole... él no necesitaba escuchar a su padre para saber quien era el hombre que estaba frente él... él era... su eterno amado... su eterno Heero...

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron con complicidad, el de ojos azules sonreía pensando en el futuro que tendría al lado de pequeño ángel. El de ojos amatista sonreía, por que ya recordaba el pasado.

Y ambos sonreían por que en secreto sabían que serian eternamente amados.

**FIN.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Significados:**_

_Venez à moi - _Ven a mi

_Venez à moi librement je de ce charme, oublié par le passage des siècles - _Ven a mi, líbrame de este hechizo, olvidado a través de los siglos.

_Venez avec moi – _Ven conmigo

_Mon amour –_ Mi amor

_Mon petit ange – _Mi pequeño ángel

_il entoure cette âme dans les bras du destin... de sorte qu'il casse le charme cruel...- _Envuelve esta alma en los brazos del destino… para que rompa este cruel hechizo…

_Librement je de ce charme, oublié par le passage des siècles – _Libérame de este hechizo olvidado a través de los siglos

**Nota de la autora:** Kary lanza confeti por la felicidad. –jejeje.. yo creía que no iba a acabar este fic para marzo... y miren recién acabadito el primero de marzo! nOn.

Este fic lo hice como regalo para mi cumpleaños n.n... Y para el cumple de Isis y Ale (dios las creo y Shinigami las junto!). Y pues para todo pisciano colero que se quiera apuntar... este es su regalito jejejeje...Una historia algo extraña... lo admito.. Aunque... digan la verdad.. ¿Cuándo han visto una historia mía coherente?... jajaja.. ¡Nunca, exacto!

jjejeje... no creo que muchas personas se den cuenta, pero este fic ha sido inspirado por varias canciones... ojala se dieran cuenta de cuales... pero advierto... la de "my inmortal" no estuvo en las elegidas para inspirarme... no... el titulo lo saque de una sonata de Beethoven que baje jejeje... pero de ahi en mas, hay varias canciones que me inspiraron y le dieron esta extraña mezcolanza al pobre fic.

Bueno... dejen reviews porfa! Y manden tarjetas de felicitaciones o lo que sea de felicitación... miren que es mi cumple y me pondré triste sin nadie se acuerda o.ó.

DEJEN REVIEWS

Matta ne!


End file.
